a new generation
by kingsredcrown
Summary: as the title says its a new generation of warriors...that are high schoolrs...all ocs please enjoy! my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay welcomes to my first story so please review and enjoy. I do not own anything related to dragon ball, dragon ball z or dragon ball gt all is property of Akira Toryama. **

**Chapter 1**

Saya`s p.o.v

It was a normal day at the Yu`s dinner, the restaurant me and my friends always come to. Four out of five of us were here with are normal meals.

My name is Saya toraaka and my normal meal is a simple salad with lemonade; I have shiny long black hair tied into a high pony tail with a white T-shirt and blue jeans. My eyes have a look of worry and annoyance in them. The reason for this is one person from their quintuplet* is missing. Sentoro Matsugiri, the most recognizable member of the group. He has spiky rusty blonde hair and purple eyes, he being late is normally no big deal but all four of us are almost finished eating.

"Don`t worry he`s just lost" Sasha Mizugami said next to me. She`s my best, female, friend, with wavy long purple hair, pink eyes and an hour glass figure she is wearing a white blouse that show off her large breast and a long pale yellow skirt, quit the looker.

"Yeah Matsugiri is like this a lot it`s no problem" Kazukai Hitsuti said in support of Sasha, his 'secret' crush. He has a blue hair buzz-cut and large black eyes and is the bulkiest member and most people see him as being very dangerous but he is very kind a true gentle giant.

"he`s here" a calm quiet voice said across from me. We all jump at the sudden voice and send a quick glance at the owner before looking over at the door and see Sentoro enter the dinner.

"How did you-" I cut myself off knowing he won`t answer it truthfully.

Akira Takashiro the most mysteries member of the group, and my childhood friend I know him better than the others so I know that`s not something he will care enough to answer. Akira has unruly raven black hair with a dark red cowlick running from his forehead diagonally to the bridge of his nose, I notice his teal eyes look slightly distorted for a moment then realizes that I was at a special angle were his thin glasses didn`t appear to be visible. His closes compose of a black dress shirt and jeans, leaving the top two buttons of his shirt open. Then he takes a deep sigh and goes back to drinking his favorite drink a Pepsi and cola mix.

"Sen`s pissed" Akira said with the sigh, Sen is what Akira calls Sentoro. Looking up I realize he was right.

He was glaring at the floor with a large bandage on his cheek this meant one thing; he and his older brother got in another fight, also that he will follow Akira to his house for the night. He quickly sat down and took a big chunk out of his cheese burger, easily already ¼ of it is missing.

As quickly as he came he left heading for the dojo they, excluding Akira, trained at. We all hurry after him and try to talk to him but he just ignores us and keeps a steady pace to get to the dojo.

Akira`s p.o.v

I watch as my three other friends follow after Sen with an annoyed look on my face. The reason for this is that even Kazu the kindest person alive forgot something important. We hadn`t paid are bill. I let out a sigh as I head up to Yu to pay the check.

"They left you with the bill again, in see." Yu chuckled at the incident that already happened four other times this month. I glare at him for a moment before I let a small smile appears on my face, "doesn't matter I'm keeping a tab of how much they owe me." At that he burst out laughing, this wasn`t really anything new Yu knew me for being a bit of a jackass to my friends when they own me. Still chuckling he hands me a 1 litter water bottle full of my PepsiCola.

Thanking him I head to the dojo taking small sips of my drink along the way. Seeing the building in site I pick up the pace, entering I scan the room looking from person to person until I see Saya start to walk towards me, in the schools dark blue gi, looking rather annoyed.

"WHERE have you been!?" Saya asked. I takes me a minute to answer because I was generally shocked that they didn`t actually stick me with the bill.

Sighing I answer simply with "I was paying the check." Upon hearing my answer it takes Saya her own minute figure out what I meant. Though once she realized it she gives a small apology then walks off to do her training.

I give another sigh as I go to sit next to Sensei-Wu. The old man gives a small nod to acknowledge me as I take my seat. We sit quietly as we abusive his 20+ students. Though if you want my honest opinion I only care about my four friends. Speaking of which my eyes are mainly focused on Sen as he beats the hell out of a punching bag. Sighing I unbutton my shirt cuffs and roll up my sleeves.

"Hey Sen, how about a little sparing match?" I ask walking up to him.

"Sure" he spats angrily as he spins to try and hit me with around house kick. I block it easily with my wrist as he, in true jumps in the air and does a rolling ax-kick. I block it the same way though I do flick my wrist to send him back.

Once he lands he throws a cascade of wild punches at me. I easily doge them as I move back the whole time. Sentoro clearly tired of this game jumps back and then darts forward with idea to hit me with his knee.

A small smile appears on my face as I quickly move out of the way as he smashes his knee straight into a brick wall. The students were watching the match inhale sharply than comment with 'ouch' as he holds his knee.

If you're curious my four friends all get angry fairly easily so I found out how to cheer them up. With Sen all I have to do is fours him to make a mistake that he wouldn`t of done if he was thinking straight.

"Man, why do I keep doing that?" he groans standing up looking and acting calmer.

"Because when you're pissed you act like a dumbass." I state for the sole reason of rubbing salt on his wound. He sighs knowing it to be true as he and everyone else goes back to work.

No p.o.v

After the training the group is walking home in their normal pattern; first Sasha and Kazukai walk down the street towards their apartment complex. Sometime later Saya walks off towards her home. Later Akira turns on a gravel road to his house. He glances at Sentoro next him to confirm that he`s following him.

"So what did that asshole do this time?" asked Akira with mild interest.

"Well…" he began.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 1. Won`t lie turned out to be longer then what I thought it would be. So please leave a review.**


	2. the tales to tell

**Hey I'm back but no reviews T.T but I have faith in you guys and the story so here we go **

**Chapter 2**

several hours earlier Sentoro`s p.o.v

'okay let`s see…umm yeah I'm going to be late.' I sigh knowing Saya is going to scold me for being late. 'But if I hurry I'll only be a little late and Akira will calm her by saying that's no big deal.' I thought hopefully. I my apartment but was stop after I heard a crying sound. My eyes widen knowing what`s happing.

I throw the door open as I run to a room and kick it down to see a dreadful sight, my older brother, an alcoholic, holding are little sister by her pig tails.

Without thinking I charge forward and punch Saido, my brother, right in the face forcing him to the ground. I quickly catch my sister, Mary, and tell her to wait outside. She leaves with only a whimper.

"wha-what they hell r ye doin` here-hic-u stupid brat" Saido tries to sneer but the alcohol and the shot to the check had him for a lot.

He being like this is both good and bad. Good his judgment is all over the place but bad because he studied in the drunken fist.

I keep a close eye him as he stumbles forward preparing to strike. I easily move out of the way but fail to notice him swing his back hand at my face. The hit sent me a few feet back and made me lose my balance. I glare up at him as he tower over me. Then he kicks me several times in the stomach until he sends me of the room.

I limp out of the apartment and take my sister to a friend's house for a few days. With that I continue on to Yu`s.

Present time same p.o.v

Akira was silent throw out the whole talk listening and talking it all in. then he sighs and rubs his temple.

"You're an idiot" he says monotone. Caught off guard I just watch him walk towards his house. "You`re to stubborn to call for help, but why not be the bigger man and leave." He finishes looking back on me looking a little annoyed.

"Where the hell is my sister and I going to go?"

"Stay with me. God knows how much room I've got." He says as we walk up his footsteps of his house. Sorry I just realized I've been calling _this _a house. IT`S A FRICKEN MANSION! Yes an 18 bedroom, 6 complete bath rooms, and a kitchen the size of my whole apartment!

"Dude, you`ve been trying to get me and everyone else to move in with you since first grade" I reply.

"You try living in this big ass house alone" he sneers in annoyance. After that I gave up and start to consider taking him up on his offer. I head to my room in the mansion and try to get to sleep.

Akira`s p.o.v

_I look around in haste as the fire starts to enclose on me. I hear screaming in the distance and run toward it. I stop in horror of what I see. Both my parents dead as a huge hulking monster smiles evilly at me terrified I take off running-_

I shot up out of bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I quickly try to calm my nerves and get dressed for school. Heading down to the kitchen I put together everyone's lunches. Sen comes down a little after I finish making breakfast we finish and walk to school. Reaching it quickly we she Saya and Sasha watch something in the court yard that really amazed them.

"Hey Takashiro-san how tall is Kazukai-kun?" Sasha asked me not taking her eyes off whatever is going on. At this point Sen goes up and checks and he`s shocked as well.

Sighing I answer "He`s 6-2. Now what is going o-" I was stopped seeing Kazu is glaring up at someone that makes him look small. I listen to their conversation and hear that his name is Hiroyama and that he attends two rival schools of ours. One for high school and a rival school of where they practice martial arts. I also hear him issuing a challenge and hands Kazu a filer be for walking off.

**Okay I will adamant that even to me this chapter seems weird. Okay anyway levee a review. Please levee one okay.**


End file.
